tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Drink My Pains Away
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward Challenge: Idol Hands One member from both tribes will hold a handled pedestal with an idol on top. The goal is to knock the other person's idol from their pedestal. The first tribe to score five points wins reward. Reward: Cookies, biscuits, coffee, and tea. Winner: '''Sahka '''Immunity Challenge: Thrash, Splash, & Bash Tribes must race to a steep hill and remove knots from a drawbridge. Once the drawbridge opens, one member must chop through a piece of wood using an axe, releasing dozens of bamboo cylinders. Tribe members must retrieve the bamboo cylinders with letters written on them. Two other members must identify a mystery phrase. The first tribe to spell out "LIVE TO PLAY ANOTHER DAY" wins immunity. Winner: '''Sahka Story Night 11 The camera fades in to ominous music. Instead of being happy to have survived Tribal, the four remaining Tuva members return to camp upset, almost like they are angry with the outcome of Tribal. Gordan looks like he is about to pop off as everyone places their torches down and walk towards the shelter. ''Gordan:'' Listen Sasha, I don't like how you did nothing but tell lies about me. ''Sasha:'' Wh-what? Are you serious? ''Gordan:'' Very. I can't stand things like that. ''Sasha:'' All you do is keep us up at night and bitch out us in the morning! ''Gordan:'' That is untrue and you know it! ''Sasha:'' Oh my God, you're impossible! Sasha storms off, angered at Gordan. As Sasha goes off into the distance, Jamie pats Gordan on the back in an attempt to calm him down. ''Jamie:'' Look, just calm down. It's done. Jamie joins Max in the shelter and gets ready to sleep. *intro plays* Day 12 The scene fades in to the next reward challenge. After a few shots of the area, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! Komi and Sahka are the first two tribes to arrive. As they step on their mat, they all look to Tuva, trying to find out who was voted out the night before. ''Jeff:'' Komi and Sahka, getting your first look at the new Tuva tribe. Jacob voted out at the last Tribal Council. There are not many shocked faces as everyone is ready to get ready for the reward challenge. ''Jeff:'' Alright everybody, drop your buffs. As soon as Jeff finishes his sentence, everyone looks around, surprised they are switching tribes. ''Jeff:'' We are switching tribes. Everyone drops their buffs. Victor spits on his old Sahka buff and tosses it behind his back, ready to get away from his former tribemates. The focus returns to Jeff as he gives the remaining fourteen players an egg. ''Jeff:'' Each of you take one egg. Don't smash it yet. After Max takes the final egg, Jeff returns to his original position. Jeff: We're looking for two new tribes: Komi and Sahka. On three, smash your egg. One, two, three! The castaways begin to smash their eggs. Some use their hand to crush it, others smash it on their chest. William, not wanting to get paint on him, throws his egg to the ground. ''Jeff:'' If your egg has red paint, go to the Komi mat. If your egg had blue paint, go to the Sahka mat. Everyone begins to make their ways to their new tribes. Some are excited to be with new people while others are nervous what will happen to them on their new tribe. After settling into their new tribes. Jeff goes over the next reward challenge. After going over it, the camera pans up and pans back down to reveal Madison and Lisa going at it in the first round. Madison keeps her idol far away from Lisa, swatting her hands away. Lisa soon gets distracted and Madison swats at her idol. However, Madison's idol falls, scoring the first point for Sahka. The next round is between William and Freddy. As soon as the round starts, Freddy makes a lunge for William's idol. He is successful in knocking it down, scoring the first point for Komi. The third round is between Jamie and Charley. The two women keep their distance apart from one another. Soon, Charley throws her idol into the air and swats Jamie's idol onto the ground, giving Komi their second point and the lead. The fourth round is Gordan and Max. The former tribe mates are aggressive, trying to get the other to fumble. Gordan is successful as Max's idol slips and falls, giving Sahka their second point. The fifth round is Katie and Sasha. Katie, who is much taller than Sasha, uses her height to her advantage. He easily slaps Sasha's idol to the ground, giving Sahka their third point. The sixth round is between Victor and Jeffery. Victor's aggressive approach gets the better of Jeffery as he throws his idol up and smacks Jeffery's idol, giving Sahka their fourth point. The seventh round is between Glenn and Beth. Beth keeps her distance, knowing Glenn is stronger than her. However, it is this overconfidence that leads Glenn to lunge towards Beth. She quickly backs up as Glenn's idol tips and falls, scoring the winning point for Sahka. The two tribes are shocked at the outcome but Sahka loudly cheers for Beth on her win. The scene shifts to Jeff addressing the two tribes. ''Jeff:'' Sahka, great job. Come get your reward and head back to camp. The new Sahka tribe collects their new things and leaves the challenge as Jeff turns to the new Komi tribe. ''Jeff:'' Komi, I got nothing for ya. Head back to camp. We see a slow-motion shot of the new Komi tribe collecting their things and heading down the path they came down from. The camera fades to the Sahka camp. The winning tribe returns after their victory all smiles as they set their reward down and begin to eat. ''Jamie:'' That's one way to start off a new tribe! ''Lisa:'' I'll say, great job guys! All seven make a toast and starts eating again. ''William:'' So should we all do an introductory thing? Like to get to know each other? ''Lisa:'' Sure, that sounds nice. ''William:'' Well I'm William and I'm a bar owner. ''Jamie:'' Well you guys know me and I'm still doing photography. William keeps his eyes on Jamie as Beth talks about herself. The scene cuts to a little later. William and Jamie are resting in the shelter while everyone else chats and gets to know each other at different parts of the camp. ''William:'' So, you and Gordan close? ''Jamie:'' We are but he thinks he's controlling my every decision which gets annoying. ''William:'' You serious? ''Jamie:'' Yeah, I had to work hard to save him last round because Sasha hates him. HATES him. ''William:'' Damn. ''Jamie:'' Honestly, I just want someone I can really talk to. ''William:'' Well you're someone I've wanted to align with for a while. ''Jamie:'' Really? ''William:'' Yeah, it looks like you got a good head on your shoulders. ''Jamie (Chuckles):'' Yeah, I do. William makes sure no one is looking at him and Jamie before he pulls the idol out of his pocket and gives it to Jamie, who is surprised. ''Jamie:'' Wha... ''William:'' I found it a few days ago. Just so you know I'm telling you the truth. ''Jamie:'' Well, if we're being honest. I also have the idol. ''William:'' Oh, we are gonna become powerful. ''Jamie:'' I think we are as well. The two shake hands. ''Jamie:'' You better not backstab me. ''William:'' Trust me, would be bad for me if I did. Jamie chuckles as Gordan watches the two end their hand shake. Gordan pokes and prods at the fire, staring into it nonstop. The scene switches to Victor roaming around camp. He looks at Beth, who seems to be hitting it off very well with Lisa. We see a montage of shots of Victor talking to members of the new Sahka tribe. First is Gordan. ''Victor:'' I just think she is the weakest person on our tribe. The next is Lisa. ''Victor:'' Yeah she won the challenge but it was really more luck than anything else. The next person he talks to is William, who is still in the shelter. ''Victor:'' I think if she's gone, we will be a stronger unit and that's what I'm all about, unity. William nods, only to appease Victor. After William's confessional, we see him talking to Lisa by the water well. ''William:'' So what do you think about Victor? ''Lisa:'' He rubs me the wrong way. He's way too aggressive. ''William:'' I agree. I think we should let Beth know. ''Lisa:'' I've been getting to know her so I think I can get her. ''William:'' Alright, that's good. The camera changes to Beth and Lisa sitting by the beach. Lisa buries her hands in the sand while Beth looks out into the horizon. ''Lisa:'' Victor has been on the hunt for your head today. ''Beth:'' Doesn't shock me since I was partly the reason his buddy Nick is gone. Lisa chuckles. ''Beth:'' But no one is buying it, right? ''Lisa:'' No, no. We're pretty much in agreement that he's going next. ''Beth:'' Alright. Beth looks over her shoulder and sees a smug Victor walking down the beach. The scene cuts to the Komi camp. The new tribe returns from the reward and places their belongings next to the shelter. ''Jeffery:'' So you guys want a tour of the camp? ''Freddy:'' Sure, that sounds great. Freddy follows Jeffery around as he shows them around his campsite. The scene cuts to Madison, who is glaring at the two returning players. The model then crawls into the shelter and lies next to Charley. Madison can't help but roll her eyes as Freddy and Jeffery laugh and joke around. ''Madison:'' Ugh, I'm so tired of them. ''Charley:'' Eh, Freddy's a friendly guy so I don't expect any less. ''Madison:'' But still, I hate that it's just been new players that have been leaving. I want a returning player to leave. ''Charley:'' Well who do you want out? ''Madison:'' Even though Freddy is obnoxious, I want Jeffery gone since he's been my original target from the start. ''Charley:'' Well I'll consider it. ''Madison:'' Awesome. The camera cuts to Charley walking in the woods with Freddy, Jeffery, and Glenn. Glenn takes a small sip from his canteen as Jeffery adjusts his buff. ''Charley:'' So Madison came up and she wants the two of you out. She points towards Freddy and Jeffery. ''Freddy:'' Really, hm. ''Jeffery:'' It's no surprise, she's been after me since day one. ''Glenn:'' She was pretty much the first one to go. ''Freddy:'' Well nothin' has to change! We can get rid of her if we lose! The four laugh with Freddy but Glenn keeps his eyes on the returnee, suspicious of him. Glenn keeps his eyes on Freddy as he jokes around with other members of the tribe. The camera shows Freddy laughing one more time before fading out to commercial. Day 13 The camera fades in to the Sahka camp. Everyone is asleep except for Victor. He looks around before standing up and rushing into the woods. Lisa wakes up and spots Victor before he disappears into the woods. She gets up and trails him. Lisa slowly creeps up to a log and hides behind it, watching Victor look around the area. He searches in bushes, trees, and under rocks but finds nothing. ''Victor:'' Come on, you bitch. Victor reaches into a hole in a tree. He pulls out leaves that were stuffed in it before pulling out a wrapped up scroll. Victor jumps up and silently celebrates before opening it. ''Victor:'' Oh f--k yeah! Lisa shakes her head, knowing what Victor found. Lisa gets up and rushes to camp before Victor. By the time Lisa comes back, everyone else is up and working around camp. Lisa walks up to Jamie and William, who are cooking the morning rice, and sits next to them. ''Lisa:'' He got a clue. ''Jamie:'' What? ''Lisa:'' He got a clue to the idol. Jamie looks over to William with a worried look while William can only stare into the fire. Victor struts back into camp with a confident grin. Everyone looks at him, knowing he has the clue. He walks around the camp, searching for the area with the idol. Victor looks over to the flag. Both Jamie and William turn to look as Victor walks towards it. Victor goes for the flag and begins to dig. Everyone watches in either surprise or confusion as Victor digs. After a few seconds of digging, Victor pulls out the idol and shows it off. Katie's mouth drops while Beth looks at her tribe in confusion. ''Victor:'' Now try to vote me out. Victor puts the idol around his neck and walks past William, who shakes his head in disappointment. Victor lays down in the shelter with the idol still around his neck. He is next to Beth, who has a panicked look on her face, as she knows she is his main target. William turns to Victor, who still has a smug look before the camera cuts to the Komi camp. Max and Sasha sit by the fire as everyone works. ''Sasha:'' It's so nice to be here without Gordan. ''Max:'' No kidding, it was getting unbearable. ''Max:'' So what do you think we should do here? ''Sasha:'' We get Madison out, I'm tired of her scheming. ''Max:'' I get that, but I think we should go after the returnees. ''Sasha:'' Why? ''Max:'' Because when we go back to Jamie and all them, we have a shield. ''Sasha:'' Max, I have no plans of reuniting with Jamie and Gordan. Those two are tight. ''Max:'' So are we. ''Sasha:'' I trust Jeffery and Freddy more than I trust Jamie so I want them around. ''Max:'' Will you listen to me? ''Sasha:'' Max, look, I've gone with you the past two times we went to Tribal. I need a voice in this partnership and you keep shushing me. ''Sasha:'' I'm gonna go for a dip. ''Max:'' Ok. Sasha gets up while Max continues to look into the fire. Max looks over to Sasha as the camera fades to black. Day 14 The scene fades in to the fifth immunity challenge. After a few establishing shots, the shot shows Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! The two tribes walk up a path and are in awe of the large challenge. They step onto their mats as Jeff goes over the challenge. Sahka gets an early lead in the challenge as both Madison and Charley drag Komi, as they struggle getting up the hill. Jamie, Wiliam, Victor, and Beth work on untying the knots as Charley and Madison finally catch up to their tribe. Sahka gets their drawbridge down and Gordan uses the axe to get the bamboo. As Komi gets their drawbridge down, Sahka gets their bamboo and William and Katie begin to use them to solve the puzzle. The two struggle, giving Freddy enough time to chop the rope, releasing the bamboo. He and Sasha begin to work on the puzzle as Willian gets the last word in his puzzle. Katie figures out the sentence and whispers it to William. Freddy and Sasha can only watch as William and Katie fly through the rest of the puzzle and call Jeff over. As Jeff announces they are correct, Freddy throws a bamboo piece on the ground in anger. The scene then changes to Jeff addressing the two tribes. ''Jeff:'' Sahka, congratulations. No Tribal for you tonight. Jeff gives the idol to Victor, who hugs it. ''Jeff:'' You can head on out. Sahka walks down the same path they entered earlier as Jeff turns to Komi. ''Jeff:'' Komi, got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will become the fifth person voted out. I'll see you tonight. We get a slow motion shot of the Komi tribe leaving the challenge as the scene focuses on Max, Jeffery, and Madison. The scene cuts to the Komi camp. A small animal scampers across the beach before we see the seven Komi members arrive. Glenn places the flag next to a tree before joining his tribe. Sasha wipes her forehead with her buff as Glenn sits. ''Glenn:'' Haven't been to Tribal. ''Sasha (Jokingly):'' Oh you'll like it. The two chuckle. Glenn looks over to Madison, who is washing up in the ocean. He then turns to everyone else in the shelter. ''Glenn:'' So, we good on voting Madison tonight? ''Freddy:'' I am, she wants me and him out so I won't miss her. ''Jeffery:'' Same, I'm loyal to you guys. The scene shifts to Freddy and Charley walking in the woods. Charley fixes her buff as Freddy picks at a scab on his elbow. ''Freddy:'' Are you worried about Sasha and Max? ''Charley:'' What do you mean? ''Freddy:'' I mean do you think they'll try to go behind our backs and try to get us out? ''Charley:'' Well it doesn't matter if they're with us. It's four to three. Glenn, Jeffery, and I have your back. ''Freddy:'' But I want to make sure we go to the merge with as many numbers as possible. We leave them out, they could flip on us at a merge. ''Charley:'' Just calm down dude. The scene changes to Charley and Sasha in the shelter. Max and Glenn work on the fire, Madison is sitting by the water, and Jeffery and Freddy taking a walk down the beach. Charley taps Sasha on the shoulder to get her attention. ''Sasha:'' What's up? ''Charley:'' What are you thinking for the vote? ''Sasha:'' Honestly, I'm unsure. I want to keep Jeffery around but Max is all for getting rid of them. I just want to keep his loyalty. ''Charley:'' I want to go deep with you, you know that. ''Sasha:'' Right. ''Charley:'' But are you sure Max won't vote Madison? ''Sasha:'' I don't know, we may need to try and convince him at Tribal. ''Charley:'' Hopefully because we need to be a united group tonight and one thrown vote could screw everything up. The scene then shows everyone getting ready for Tribal. Sasha and Max give each other a quick stare before collecting their belongings. We then see Madison grabbing her bag. We then see the seven Komi members walking down their beach to Tribal Council. The scene fades to Tribal Council. Only Max, Freddy, Sasha, and Charley have their torches as Glenn, Jeffery, and Madison come in empty handed. The four who visited Tribal previously all sit while the old Komi stay standing. ''Jeff:'' For those who do not have a torch, dip it in and get fire. This is the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire is out, so are you and that will the case for one of you tonight. As Jeffery, Glenn, and Madison dip their torches, the three sit as Jeff begins the QnA. ''Jeff:'' So Glenn, there are three former Komi, two former Sahka, and two former Tuva. Are you worried Sahka and Tuva will align and take you three out? ''Glenn:'' Not really. We're all thinking about the future and we all agreed to vote for the person that will bring us closer together. ''Jeff:'' Jeffery, that must be good to hear. ''Jeffery:'' It is, but I know my name has been brought up since the first day by Madison so I'm worried. ''Jeff:'' Madison, are you targeting Jeffery? ''Madison:'' I am. I just think us newbies should team up and take out the three returning players so we can have a clean game. ''Jeff:'' So Freddy, does that worry you? ''Freddy:'' It does but I hope the trust and friendships I made with people pull through. ''Jeff:'' Max, what about you. How are you voting tonight? ''Max:'' I'm voting for the person I feel like can't help me. Sasha raises her hand. ''Jeff:'' Yes Sasha? ''Sasha:'' I just want to say, Max, if you vote the way you plan on voting, you could put yourself in trouble. Max looks confused as everyone turns to Sasha. ''Sasha:'' I just want you, for once, to consider what I said to you and go with it because it will help you. ''Jeff:'' Sasha, you said 'for once.' What did you mean? ''Sasha:'' It's no secret that Max and I are aligned but since the start, he never really considered anything I said. He just wants me to go along with what he wants. I'm saying if he goes along with his plan and not mine, he could end up screwing himself out of the game. Max looks at the ground, pondering his vote. ''Jeff:'' So Charley, how important is this vote? ''Charley:'' Every vote is important because it shapes how this game is gonna go. So you need to put as much thought in the current vote as you would every vote. The music intensifies as Madison nods her head in agreement. ''Jeff:'' Alright, let's see how this will play out. It is time to vote. Freddy, you're up. Freddy gets up to vote. The clips cycle through everyone, without showing who anyone voted for. After Charley sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. ''Jeff:'' Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jeffery looks over to Max, who does not look back. ''Jeff:'' First vote: Madison. Madison nods, knowing Jeffery would vote her. ''Jeff:'' Jeffery. That's one vote Jeffery, one vote Madison. Jeffery keeps his eyes on the vote. ''Jeff:'' Madison. Madison looks a little surprised she got a second vote but shrugs it off, thinking Freddy would also vote her. ''Jeff:'' Madison. That's three votes Madison. Madison's mouth drops and turns to Glenn. Glenn keeps his eyes on the vote. Sasha turns to Max, who nods his head before turning back to Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Russia: Madison. That's four and that's enough. Need to bring me your torch. Madison slowly gets up and gets her torch. Sasha silently thanks Max for siding with her as Madison puts her torch in front of the host. ''Jeff:'' Madison, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs her torch. ''Jeff:'' Time for go. Madison waves goodbye to her tribe as she walks down the long path away from Tribal. Jeff then turns his attention to the rest of Komi. ''Jeff:''' Well, you guys voted as a unit but we'll see if it lasts. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, goodnight. The six remaining Komi members all quickly get up and get their things. Max looks disappointed he voted Madison while Sasha and Charley are more than thrilled the model is gone. The music plays as the scene cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on ''Survivor... * Sasha and Max argue! * A reward moves one castaway to tears. * Victor's arrogance continues to grow larger by the day! Author's Notes